1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable incident angle exposure apparatus and, more particularly, to an exposure apparatus designed so that the incident angle of parallel rays for exposure can be varied as desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has heretofore been no apparatus of the type described above. Therefore, it has been impossible to produce a light-shielding screen having a light-shielding film with an oblique angle of incidence of light and hence impossible to make use of such an oblique incidence light-shielding screen, as a matter of course.
Hitherto, light-shielding screens having light shielding films with an incident angle of zero (light-shielding screens of this type will hereinafter be referred to as vertical light-shielding screens) alone have been produced by stamper bonding or injection molding process using a molten resin material.
Since only vertical light-shielding screens have heretofore been produced by stamper bonding or injection molding process, there have been problems that it is impossible to set as desired an angle of inclination of the light-shielding film and thereby set as desired an angle of incidence of light which is to be transmitted and it is impossible to readily obtain light-shielding screens varying in the angle of the light-shielding films, from a desired angle of inclination to an inclination angle of zero. Further, it has heretofore been impossible with the conventional stamping or drawing process to produce light-shielding screens having light-shielding films with various kinds of configuration, for example, striped or honeycomb light-shielding films, although screens of this type have been demanded. For this reason, there have been limitations on the application of light-shielding films, for example, application to the surfaces of various kinds of display panels. In addition, the conventional manufacturing processes suffer from problems, for example, difficulty in obtaining light-shielding screens which are thin and have wide areas, for example, a light-shielding screen having a thickness of about 500m.mu., an opening size of 30m.mu. and an area of 400.times.600 mm.